


Easy Mark

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, TOPRI - Fandom
Genre: Fast talking Seungri, M/M, One Shot, Slow to catch on Seunghyun, a little fluffy for me, sort of romantic maybe, topri au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: A chance encounter leads to life altering circumstances





	Easy Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one shot I wrote back in September of 2015.

It was a lovely late summer afternoon and a crowd was gathered to watch a young street performer in Boston's Faneuil Hall Market Place. This particular street performer had the good fortune to have secured a prime spot in which to demonstrate his skills. He was located directly between Faneuil Hall itself and Quincy Marketplace. 

He was of average height with bright blond hair. He wore black bicycle shorts, black sneakers and a black sleeveless bicycle shirt. His physique was slim and muscular and he had an easy smile which played upon his lips in a welcoming manner.

He'd blocked off the flow of foot traffic with some small red cones and set up his large tripod and sound system as well as taken out his thick length of rope. Having done that, he smiled enticingly at the crowd of curious onlookers.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! My name is V.I.... how's everyone doing today?" The crowd responded with a lukewarm smattering of applause and cheers. V.I. tilted his head. " _Hmm?_ That's the same response I get from my family when they realize that their son let's strangers tie him up everyday on the streets of Boston." 

There was some laughter then and he smirked. "That's right... some lucky person will get to tie me up... not only that, but I'll be put into a straight jacket as well. My family agrees with that one wholeheartedly, by the way." The crowd was laughing now, getting interested. 

V.I. moved around the growing circle and paused to joke with some kids. "Don't do this at home kids... only out in public where they can hear you scream!" He rubbed their heads as he continued moving around the circle some more. "Not only will I be in a straight jacket and tied up... but I'll also be suspended upside down. That's right... V.I. is Korean for bat or crazy.... I always forget." 

V.I. circled around once again, stopping to flash a smile at a pretty woman. "Hello... you look nice... what's your name?" She giggled at him, embarrassed to be singled out. "It's _Laura_." He bowed to her with a flourish. "Pleased to meet you, Laura." Then he turned to address the crowd. "Everyone... this is Laura... give her a nice round of applause, she's going to help me out today." 

He led Laura over to his giant tripod and stood her to the side. He looked the crowd over once more and entered it, pulling a tall man with dark hair towards the center. “Hello there… what's your name?" The man smiled nervously, glancing back where he came from presumably for moral support. "Uh... _Mark_." V.I. smiled brightly and pat his back. "Hello Mark." Again he had the crowd applaud and he led the man to the tripod and stood him on the other side.

V.I. pulled out his straight jacket and slipped it on, striking funny poses for the tourists with cameras. He hugged Laura and then he turned and hugged Mark. "Now... you two hug." The two strangers hugged awkwardly and V.I. smiled. "Now Mark... stand behind me as close as you feel comfortable doing." 

He glanced behind himself to see Mark several feet behind him. V.I. placed a hand upon his hip and huffed. "Oh... so that's how it is? Come closer Mark, I won't bite." Then he looked at the crowd. "Unless he asks me to." The crowd was roaring and Mark was blushing, but he moved forward nonetheless. 

V.I. crossed his arms. "Hook me up, Mark. Each and every buckle." Mark diligently worked to secure the straight jacket and when he was finished, he stepped back. "Okay... all done." V.I. smiled and wiggled his arms. "Okay... now the fun begins..." 

Laura and Mark tied the rope around the performer and secured the harness to him as he instructed. Once he was ready, he was hung upside down and the crowd quieted down. "You'll notice. Ladies and gentlemen that there is _nothing_ under me but cobblestones. If I fall... well then let's just say that V.I. won't be quite so entertaining anymore." 

A curtain was raised around V.I. and a murmur went up through the crowd. Laura and Mark stood there looking at the tripod and each other. Suddenly, the curtain fell and V.I. was sitting on the ground smiling with his arms raised. " _V.I. like this!_ " The crowd erupted in applause and V.I. bowed and thanked his assistants. He quickly moved through the crowd, hat in hand, thanking the onlookers for any donations that they made. 

Forty minutes later, Seungri was making his way into the employees entrance of the Hard Rock Cafe to punch in. "Hey Seungri... how's life?" He smiled. "Not bad Felicia. Gotta run... don't wanna be late for my shift." He ran to the locker room, quickly changing into black jeggings, his uniform polo and tucked his hair up into a beanie. 

He was tying on his apron when he pushed open the door to the restaurant. He made his way to the bar and waved to the bartenders, smiling when his wrist was grabbed by a tall white haired man. "I've got tables... _stop!_ " As he sashayed away, Seunghyun licked his lips. " _Come back soon_." 

_**FLASHBACK 3 YEARS EARLIER** _

Seunghyun was in the Wholefoods Market to grab a sandwich before class when he did a double take. There was a small dark haired boy in front of him and he appeared to be shoplifting several of the pre made sandwiches. His hands were so quick, it was incredible. 

Seunghyun was fascinated by him... by his bravado and agility. He couldn't tear his eyes away from him... he was beautiful and intriguing. Seunghyun found himself wanting to know his name, why he was stealing, where he was from. Everything he could about him. 

Seunghyun hurried to pay for his sandwich so he could follow the boy out the door, disappointed when he discovered that he was already gone. Seunghyun turned the corner and stumbled over something, landing awkwardly on his ass. The boy was standing above him, sharp look in his eyes. " _What's your deal anyway?_ " 

Seunghyun stammered. " _What?_ " The boy raised a brow. " _Your deal._.. why are you following me?" The older boy shook his head. " _I'm not._.. I mean, I was in the store, but not out here." The younger boy blinked at him. "Why? What do you want?"

Seunghyun stood up, brushing off his ass. " _Nothing_. I just saw you and..." The boy stood back a bit ready to run if he had to. " _Saw me what?_ " The older boy licked his lips, his heart hammering out of control in his chest from the confrontation. "Relax.. just you. I'm Seunghyun by the way." The boy just smirked at him. "So _what?_ Now you're trying to pick me up?" 

Seunghyun raised his eyebrows in surprise. " _What? No_... I'm just being nice." The nimble fingered boy crossed his arms, looking put out. "Oh... I see. _You're too good for me._ I get it." The older boy shook his head. "I didn't say that. _Why? Do you want to go out with me?_ " 

The boy’s smirk was back in place again. "You don't even know my name and now you're asking me out? _Pretty forward if you ask me._ " Seunghyun exhaled, frustrated with the conversation. "I don't know your name because you haven't told me." 

The younger boy tilted his head coyly. "You never asked... I wasn't sure if you were just a stalker or what." Seunghyun raised a brow, completely thrown off by this time. "Uhm... alright... what's your name?" The boy smiled innocently. " _V.I._." The older boy nodded. "Well... _V.I._... do you wanna have lunch together?" 

V.I. smiled over at him with a slight pout that had Seunghyun's stomach doing somersaults. "That's such a nice offer, but I can't." He patted Seunghyun on the back. "Maybe some other time. I'll tell you what... _I'll call you._ Bye... Seunghyun." Seunghyun smiled as he watched him walk away, specifically his cute little ass... his intoxicating scent still lingering in the air. Then it hit him... he couldn't call him... he didn't have his number. What he did have, however, was his wallet. 

" _Son of a bitch!_ " Seunghyun caught up to him just as he was jumping the turnstiles at the Back Bay Train Station. Unfortunately, since he no longer had his wallet, Seunghyun had to do the same. V.I. had just settled down into his seat on the train and was eating a sandwich, about to go through Seunghyun's wallet when the older boy joined him. 

"You didn't have to do that you know." V.I. eyed him warily. "Look... it's nothing personal..." Seunghyun shook his head, grabbing his wallet back in the process. "Not the steal my wallet part, the jump the turnstiles part." He pulled out his T Pass. "See... I have a student pass." V.I. snorted. "You're alright. Most marks aren't so funny... you are." 

Seunghyun checked his wallet over as V.I. ate his sandwich. "So... Why'd you do it?" V.I. glanced over at him between bites. "What? Steal your wallet?" The older boy nodded. "Yeah and the sandwiches... all of it." V.I. sighed as he crumbled up the wrapping to his now consumed sandwich. "I stole the sandwiches because I'm hungry. I noticed you in the store and figured you'd be easy to roll... _I wasn't wrong._ " 

Seunghyun raised a brow. " _I'm flattered_." V.I. snorted once again. " _Sorry_... I'll tell you what I'll do for you... to make it up to you, I mean. I'll let you buy me a cup of coffee... come on." V.I. stood up and tugged the older boy off the train with him. He was stronger than Seunghyun had imagined he'd be. 

"Hold on... you're _letting_ me buy you a cup of coffee. _After you stole my wallet._ " V.I. nodded with a grin. "And if you're really good, I'll let you buy me a slice of cake as well." Seunghyun laughed. " _If I'm good?_ What about you?" V.I. pulled him into Starbucks. "What about me what? Do you always speak in riddles?" 

"So do you do this a lot?" V.I. sipped his caramel macchiato. "Do what?" Seunghyun set his cup down. "Confuse people into buying you coffee." V.I. giggled, high pitched and Seunghyun's stomach was flipping all over the place once again. "Only the good looking ones." The older boy blinked and looked down at the table. "I feel like everything you say is some scam or line designed to lead your unsuspecting prey into your trap." 

V.I. edged closer and placed his hand on Seunghyun's thigh. "Not _everything_." Seunghyun turned his head and they were inches apart. He licked his lips and breathed deeply. "I was following you because you're gorgeous." V.I. smiled, self assured. " _I know_."

"You live alone or what?" Seunghyun was kissing down the younger boy's neck, hungry for more skin contact. " _What?_ No... I've got a roommate. Why? You're not planning on murdering me and looting the place are you?" 

V.I. giggled. "No... just wanted to know how loud I could be." Seunghyun stared at him for a minute. " _Fuck... you're a freak aren't you?_ My roommate's at class. Where I should be." V.I. palmed the other's bulge. " _Aw... you wanna go?_ " The older boy shook his head. "I'm good... _thanks_." 

Once they were divested of their clothing, V.I. pinned Seunghyun down to the bed and worked his way down his body... licking every inch of him. When he got to his straining erection, he licked the precum up out of the shallow pool at the tip and moaned loudly. 

" _Fuck... V.I..._." The younger boy looked up, eyes blown wide with lust. " _Seungri_." Seunghyun was running his hand through his dark hair. " _Huh?_ " Seungri licked his glossy lips. "My name is Seungri." Then he swallowed Seunghyun's entire length down, tongue lapping at the sides lewdly as he groaned around him. 

When Seunghyun's roommate, Daesung arrived home later that evening he found a dark haired boy rummaging around in their refrigerator. He raised an eyebrow at him and kept walking towards Seunghyun's room. He found his roommate lying in bed.

"Hey... who's that in our kitchen?" Seunghyun smiled stupidly. "That's Seungri." Daesung eyed his friend curiously. "What's up with you? You look _funny_." The older boy just shrugged as Seungri crawled back into bed with him. " _Baby_... we need more ice cream. We're out." Seunghyun pulled him closer, kissing his neck. "I'll get you some tomorrow." Seungri looked over at Daesung. "A little privacy please, _if you don't mind._ "

_**END OF FLASHBACK** _

They always took their breaks together, sitting outside and smoking. "I'm actually mad at you." Seunghyun exhaled a stream of smoke. " _Oh?_ And why's that?" The smaller man stole the cigarette from him. "You fastened those clasps too tight this afternoon. I almost couldn't get out of that straight jacket." 

Seunghyun blinked at him. "Sorry... stop wearing those fucking bicycle shorts. I can only focus on your ass when I'm behind you." Seungri rolled his eyes. "You're a pig." The older man laughed. "As I recall... you used that very ass to lure me in on me the day we met." 

Seungri snorted. "Such an easy mark." Seunghyun pulled him close, kissing his neck. "Best day of my life. My wallet wasn't the only thing you stole that day." The younger man made a gagging noise. "You're so cheesy. Think how boring your life would be though if you'd never met me." 

Seunghyun nodded. "True... I'd be an english teacher or something right now instead of the college dropout bartender that I am today." Seungri eyed him. "Is that regret I hear?" The older man shook his head. "Not even a little bit... _V.I._." 


End file.
